The Look of Love
by Madame Pixie
Summary: What exactly is Hermione's relationship with Draco??


****

The Look of Love

Summary: What exactly is the kind of relationship between Hermione and Draco

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine, all belong to the great JK

All of Hogwarts was surrounded by darkness, it was late in the night and the whole school was as quiet as a mouse. She was in a particularly happy mood as she tiptoed down the 3rd floor corridor, to fluffy's abandoned lair.

"Alohamora," she whispered when she reached the door and it unlocked. She entered expecting to find him waiting for her, but no body was there. She transfigured the usual stone into a comfy couch chair. She sat down and waited, he was never late. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, puzzled she said "Come in." There was no reply and the door did not open, she walked across and opened it. No one was there, they hall was completely empty except for a large silver dish at the foot of the door. She picked it up and found a note underneath. She read:

__

Dear H, 

Please look at my pensive, there is only one memory I placed in there, just for you. Once you have seen it, please place the pensive outside the door.

Thank you, 

D

Hermione closed the door and placed the pensive on the couch then sat down beside it to think. 

//_What is this all about?// //Why did he say to meet him here, just to look at his pensive//_

She lent over the pensive and saw the grey swirly images, she lent over to get a closer look and fell into the pensive. She was falling, falling for awhile and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and found herself still in fluffy's lair.

__

//Maybe it didn't work// she wondered, but then she noticed him he was standing in the corner pacing, occasionally glancing at the door. She heard someone coming.

__

//Who is he meeting, and in our special place. Maybe it isn't special for him, he doesn't love me, not like I love him//

When the door opened she was shocked to see herself standing there.

__

//How stupid could I have been??, but why would he show me a memory of a meeting that I was at?//

She watched herself embrace Draco, and watched him lead her to the couch. She remembered this meeting, it was the first time they had made love, not even a week ago, when he had seduced her. She watched herself sit on Dracco's lap, trying to talk to him about something unimportant, however his hands which were moving randomly over her were becoming distracting. He kept whispering to her, and although Hermione could not hear them from where she was watching, she could remember them, random things like exclaiming how beautiful she was and how he was going to ravish her. Watching herself with Draco she could feel the tug of desire in her body. 

__

//Why is he showin me this??// she thought as she watched herself and Draco as the heat and passion increased.

She stood silently and watched the emotions on Draco's face as he made love to her. She could see an unfamiliar emotion in his gaze, one that could only be described as love. Love was something she had never expected from him, something she had never been shown by him. She had always assumed that he only lusted for her and she didn't care because she loved him and she just wanted him anyway she could have him. But watching him at his heights of passion, she saw what she had only dreamed of.

She watched as she fell asleep in his arms, she remembered how comforting it was to sleep so close to him.

__

//This is the end of the memory, we both went to sleep now// she waited for the grey clouds t appear but they didn't. She again looked at the couple and noticed that Draco was not sleeping. He was again gazing at her sleeping form, a gaze full of love. 

She walked closer to him and he started to speak, "My darling Hermione, you don't know how much I love you, I wish I could tell you but how do I do that? I have never been shown love except from you and you would probably just laugh at me if I told you how I felt, but it feels so good lying her with you in my arms, I love you forever."

She watched him kiss her gently on the cheek and the memory swirled into mist around her and she then found herself sitting alone on the couch in tears. 

She sat for a few minutes silently crying, and thinking

__

// Does this mean that he loves me??// //Was the pensive his way of showing me that he does love me?// // Can I make up for all the love he never received?//

She rose and placed the pensive outside the door as the note had said. She then closed the door and stood listening and waiting for someone to come and get it. 

She heard his footstepts, and she flung the door open and ran to him. She embraced him tightly and whispered to him.

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts when you are nto around. I never thought you would love me back, it is all I ever wanted and now that I know you do I am the happiest person alive, you have made me the happiest person alive." She kissed him then and looked into his eyes, that was all she needed to complete her perfect life, because his gaze was one that could only be described as love.

~ The End~


End file.
